


back in a flash

by civillove



Series: seblaine drabble prompts from tumblr [37]
Category: Glee, The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M, and caitlin is key because i love her auaua, basically sebastian is barry???, mostly a focus on seb/blaine relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-20
Updated: 2015-01-20
Packaged: 2018-03-08 09:52:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3204881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/civillove/pseuds/civillove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>anisstaranise asked:</p>
<p>"I don't want you to be a hero, Sebastian. I just want you to be my husband." (Nightflash or Flash!Sebastian AU)</p>
            </blockquote>





	back in a flash

The sounds of sirens always make Blaine cringe.

Regardless of where they are, what he’s doing, or who he’s with.

It’s a sound that his body is somehow used to when it really shouldn’t be. Because he knows every time he hears them it’s one time Sebastian has to leave, it’s one hour out of their lives together, it’s one second that can determine whether his husband comes back home

or if he doesn’t.

 

It’s starting to get ridiculous, Blaine is outwardly starting to tense up when he hears stupid wails of police cars or fire trucks or ambulances on television now. He knows it’s selfish; it’s not that he isn’t proud. To have a husband that’s so selfless and warm and brave that he’s willing to risk anything and everything to save strangers.

But that’s just it. They’re _strangers._ What about us? What about _him?_ Blaine’s never considered himself a selfish person before

but he is when it comes to Sebastian.

It’s not that he wants Sebastian to be anyone else other than who he is; this kind and strong person who he fell in love with is what makes being the Flash so important. So special. But he hates the worrying, he hates the anxiety that comes with Sebastian leaving his side to save people from whatever threat has crossed the city limits. It’s even worse when they’re at Star Labs together; somehow when they’re at home it cushions the blow.

But Cisco insists that Sebastian be there for a few modifications on his suit. And then he hears sirens and it’s all downhill from there.

Blaine lets out a slow breath as Sebastian glances at him, caught in a few milliseconds where it actually looks like he’s considering not leaving his side.

“I wish you didn’t have to do this.” Blaine mutters under his breath as Cisco moves to where Dr. Snow is at some monitors in another room.

Sebastian shifts on his feet, glancing at his suit before looking back at Blaine. “You know I have to.”

“I know you _think_ you have to.”

He sighs. “Blaine, it’s going to be fine.” His voice is rushed, he doesn’t have time for this. But Sebastian hates leaving Blaine like this—concerned, worried, anxious. It takes less than a second for Sebastian to zip away and back in his red suit, hood still down. Blaine fixes his curls absentmindedly from the gust of air he’s created in his wake.

“You always say that and you always come back with pieces of you missing.” He crosses his arms over his chest, tense.

The sirens are getting louder. “Dr. Snow always patches me up,” He grins wryly. “I heal fast.”

“You know who’s _not_ going to heal fast if something happens to you?” Blaine snaps, making Sebastian’s smile falter. His eyes swim with empathy and guilt and he hates that; he _hates_ putting that look in Sebastian’s eyes when he knows how much this job means to him.

How much it means to everyone.

“I’m a hero.” Sebastian states weakly, “I have to do this.”

Blaine shakes his head, hands squeezing his biceps in an act to keep himself together. “I don’t want you to be a hero, I want you to be my husband.”

“Sebastian!” Cisco calls from another room.

He swallows thickly, closing his eyes as Sebastian starts to move.

“Sebastian—”

“Blaine, I _have_ to go.” He states, quick, sliding his hood on and in a flash (all puns intended) he’s gone. Like a breath leaving his lungs, like smoke evaporating into the air around him.

Blaine sniffles and looks at the floor, Dr. Snow poking her head around the corner. She gently touches his arm and offers a warm smile, which is somehow new for her, he thinks. She seems cold in general, sharp edges, methodical science. He wonders if Sebastian has somehow caused this transformation in her; he wouldn’t be surprised if he did.

“We have coffee if you want some?”

Blaine shakes his head. “No, I’m alright. Thank you.”

She nods, steps back. She looks like she’s about to step back into the room with Cisco but then doesn’t, facing Blaine again. “I know you’re scared for him. I get that, really.” Blaine notices her playing with her ring finger, a phantom line there speaking volumes that she can’t. He swallows thickly and holds himself a little tighter. “But he needs you. If you don’t support him he’ll be distracted, he won’t believe in himself.” She moves to squeeze his arm again, giving him another warm smile somehow pulls a smile of his own. “He needs you.” She repeats.

Blaine nods and lets out a slow breath, his shoulders unwinding as his arms fall to his sides. “Thank you.”

The meta-human threat isn’t as dangerous as some have been, the worst Sebastian goes through is zipping back to Star Labs with a cut on his head that’s already healing and an awful headache. Blaine guesses that’s pretty good for being thrown into a pile of broken car parts in a junk yard.

“You’re still here.” Sebastian says with a soft smile as he sits on the examining table that the lab has tucked into a corner along with other medical equipment.

Blaine smiles a little and nods, walking over to him. His legs, though long, swing back and forth as he sits on the table and he’s briefly reminded of a kid in a doctor’s office behaving long enough for a lollypop.

“Still here, can’t get rid of me so easily.”

Sebastian hums, wincing as Dr. Snow puts Neosporin on the cut on his forehead. “Ow.”

“Don’t get thrown into car parts next time.”

“Always such a charming bedside manner, Dr. Snow.” He teases with a grin, making her roll her eyes fondly before holding at ice pack to his head.

Blaine smiles softly and nods his head at Caitlin, moving to take over holding the ice pack, gently cradling it against Sebastian’s head. She picks up his chart and makes a few notes, her heels clicking noisily as she exits the room. He sighs a little, Sebastian closing his eyes as Blaine strokes his hair, fingers scrubbing at his scalp.

“You okay?”

“Just a scratch.” Sebastian whispers, opening his bright green eyes to look up at him. “Headache, mostly.”

He hums, leaning forward to press a gentle kiss to Sebastian’s forehead, the other’s hands resting on Blaine’s waist. They’re both quiet for a moment, enjoying the warmth of eachother’s company, both relishing in the fact that Sebastian’s back and safe.

“I lied before.” Blaine says softly, making Sebastian open his eyes again and look at him with a soft ‘hmm?’.

“I want you to be both. A hero and my husband.” The shorter smiles, shrugging his one shoulder. “After all, you are _my_ hero.”

Sebastian smiles, tugging Blaine down into a slow kiss. “That I think I can do—”

“Don’t say it.” Blaine chuckles against his lips.

“—in a flash.”


End file.
